


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by BriMac0518



Series: Gifts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Nemesis didn't quite understand Christmas, but she knew she wanted to spend it with her men.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013643
Kudos: 3





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sccars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccars/gifts).



> Hello! This is a gift fic for a friend of mine, featuring her OC Nemesis. Merry Christmas, dear. Thank you for being you. The dialogue with McCree's greeting, Nem's response and Hanzo's response was all sccars' idea. XD
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Winter made the days and nights chilly in Gibraltar. The wind off of the choppy sea was colder still. It trailed through her dark hair where it was pulled back in a tail and Nemesis found that despite such a gorgeous vista as the sea before her, her mind was filled with speculative thoughts. She stood at the cliffs near the base, hands in the pockets of Hanzo's jacket, clad in a dark shirt and jeans, pondering the nature of Christmas.

Everyone on base was excited for it. Even Jack seemed less grouchy as the day approached. Yet Nem couldn't understand why. She didn't know what the big deal was. She had no memory of her past which included Christmases she'd experienced over the years thanks to Talon's alterations on her, so it made her wonder how she had celebrated the holiday or if she'd even celebrated it at all.

Jesse loved Christmas, especially since Overwatch was back together and new recruits had joined. The old and the new blended into a larger unit than the original had been. Made a bigger family as Jesse referred to it once. Nem didn't understand the concept of family either, but she'd long accepted that family was a good thing. Especially if it meant that Jesse and Hanzo were part of that family. They were the reason she was adapting better to being away from Talon and being part of Overwatch.

Jesse and Hanzo had already been together by the time Nem was liberated from Talon by Winston and other Overwatch members. It took a very long time for them to get through Talon's programming of her psyche and longer still before they trusted her, but she'd never forget those days when Jesse had been the one to bring her meals and such when she was confined to one room on the base for observation. He'd never treated her like she was someone he should be wary of. He spoke to her like she was a normal person.

It had confused the living hell out of her.

Hanzo was much warier, of course, but eventually, thanks to Jesse and then Nemesis' eventual release and initiation into Overwatch, he'd come around. He was stoic as ever, but he also treated her like a person. Together, they'd helped her adjust to being part of Overwatch and being free of Talon's influence.

Nem couldn't put her finger on when exactly it had happened. One day, they were just friends. The next, they were discussing becoming something more. She'd never expected Jesse and Hanzo to want to include her in their relationship, yet both men confessed that they had feelings for her that they wished to explore. Despite having no idea how to properly function in a relationship, Nem decided she wanted to explore the option and be with them.

They hadn't given her reason to regret it. Through them, Nem learned to come out of her shell a bit more, slowly but surely. Through them, Nem had learned how to love. She loved them dearly and wanted them to be happy. She found herself trying to make them smile or laugh even though her sense of humor wasn't exactly the greatest. They accepted her for who she was, scars (mental and physical) and all.

Was that what Christmas was really about? Family? She'd heard it mentioned a time or two from the others as they chatted about the holiday. If that was the case, she wanted to spend it with her men. They were her family. Overwatch in general was her family, but Jesse and Hanzo were more than that. They were everything. If Christmas was a day to be shared with loved ones, then she wanted to share it with them.

The problem was that both of them were on a mission in London. Which meant she wouldn't see them for Christmas. She was grateful to have the rest of the members of Overwatch there, but she missed the two people that she wanted to see most.

Nem sighed to herself as the wind trailed through her hair, biting and cold against her cheeks. She pulled Hanzo's jacket around herself a little tighter, her gaze lingering on the sea as she thought of Jesse's smile and the affection that filled Hanzo's eyes whenever he looked at her. Hanzo didn't smile often, but his eyes conveyed a lot when he wanted them to. With her, they always conveyed affection and love.

They weren't supposed to be back until the day after Christmas. Which meant they wouldn't be back until tomorrow and Christmas didn't seem as important. The others were inside celebrating and she was out on the cliffs, wishing she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Nem, do y'know how to ride?" The familiar drawl had her eyes widening and she turned quickly to see Jesse leaning against the side of the nearest building, smirking at her. Hanzo was standing right beside him. The strange greeting had her tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"You mean a horse?" she asked, her excitement to see them tempered by that confusion and curiosity. Hanzo rolled his eyes and swatted Jesse.

"Stop," the Japanese man chided his partner before stepping away from the building to move toward her. There, in his eyes, was that look she'd missed and seeing it immediately put her at ease.

"What, you don't like my pick up lines anymore, darlin'?" Jesse was all mischief and a grin as he, too, walked toward her.

"Your bad ones, no," Hanzo said. "Of all the ways you could have greeted her, you chose a terrible line." He shook his head then went up to Nem to embrace her.

"You're just mad I didn't give you one too," Jesse replied before the warmth of him also joined the embrace. Being in their arms felt like home in a way that no other place did for Nem. She closed her eyes and held them both back tightly, breathing in each of their unique scents. Cigars and gun oil plus incense and aftershave. She never got tired of breathing them in. She didn't think she ever would.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," she murmured, keeping ahold of both of them.

"Yeah, well, we kinda hurried through the mission. Winston said it was fine. So, here we are." Jesse's voice was amused and he shifted to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Indeed. We didn't want to miss our first Christmas with you. It was a simple mission. Easy to wrap up quickly," Hanzo replied. His lips also found her cheek.

"So, surprise. Merry Christmas, darlin'," Jesse told her, the words earning a genuine smile from her.

"Yes. Merry Christmas." Hanzo echoed the sentiment in that deep voice of his.

"Merry Christmas," she told them both, filled with a peace that only Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada could give her.

Their love was the only gift she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
